User blog:Dianna's Lover/The Lighthouse Review
So I'm back after not writing a review for many episodes. My school has been pretty busy, plus the quality of the episodes haven't really drawn me to write. But this episode redeemed HIMYM for me, so before we begin I may as well present my thoughts on the past week's episodes: : 6.5/10 : (You chose... Wesley LOL) 7/10 : 6.5/10 Will you-Yes! I loved this week's episode, it was funny, sad and heartwarming all at the same time, making it easily one of the best of the season and also redeeming HIMYM as a show for me (I never lost hope, I just thought the episodes weren't as good as they could be). Anyways, lets begin with Marshall and Daphne, the funny part of this episode. They're still driving together, but bad weather forces them to rest in Cleveland for the night. The good thing that comes out of this is wait-for-it... CLINT! Clint and Ted's mom make their return in this episode, with Virginia playing a much more minor role than her husband. After the storm passes, Daphne and Marshall continue to argue on their drive, (with a bit of Zitch Dog in between I might add), and much to their surprise (and mine as well) Clint pops up to interupt them! He goes onto rant about his life, and try to resolve their conflict, and succeeds but at the expense of himself. His blood pressure goes up, and he must "meditate" to get his blood pressure down. Marshall and Daphne then ditch Clint, after Daphne tells Marshall that he needs to man up and think about himself for once. For once, the Marshall and Daphne plot was a highlight of the episode for me, as the perfect bit of drama, with Marshall taking charge, mixed in with a lot of humour (Clint, I love that man) made a great sequence. Robin and Barney, with a bit of Lily, are next, and were the sad part of the episode. Of course, it doesn't begin that way, with Robin and Loretta's feud still going on from The Poker Game. The first half consists of a scrambled eggs bit, with a side of Lily still being angry at Marshall (Linus returns!), which was mildly funny and teased us a bit with the 'introduction of Robin's mother'. I quite liked how the writers dealt with her, flat out admitting that they haven't mentioned her at all throughout the span of the show. The episode continues with Robin attempting to face Loretta in a scramble off, but ends with Robin admitting that she cannot have kids. This was one of the more touching, sad moments of the episode and the season itself. Despite the fact that neither Barney and Robin want to have kids, it seems that Robin's infertility strikes a nerve with both of them, and I'm glad that they didn't just scoot around the topic like in . The sequence ends with Loretta and Robin making up, with Robin (and me almost) in tears, after discovering her mother will not be at her wedding. I loved the B&R plot this week, as it added a sense of sadness and drama that hasn't been seen for a while now, as well as re-introducing Robin's infertility after two seasons. On a side note, I like angry Lily. She's a goddess of beauty... I think I'm in love. Ted's story, at the beginning was boring and repetitive (with terrible greenscreen as well). Ted wants to go to the Farhampton Lighthouse, a popular romantic spot, but Curtis, thinking Ted is going to kill himself (mildly funny) won't let him without a date. Lily, in all her hotness, tells Ted to stop being stupid and bring Cassie (the crying girl from Knight Vision). Obviously the date goes horribly, ending with Lily admitting that she gave some terrible advice. However, the silver lining in this episode and sequence was the re-introduction of the mother. This scene really did it for me, my eyes were glued onto the screen, I love Josh and Cristin's chemistry onscreen, and then the writers just pull AN ENGAGEMENT! I loved every minute of it, I couldn't stop smiling this whole scene. This episode had a prefect blend of all thing classic HIMYM, which is why I give The Lighthouse a... Matt's rating: 9/10 Category:Blog posts